The Four Corners of the Universe
by M.E.R.C. Inc
Summary: The four corners each different and yet the same. When time and space bend allow for the odd occurrence. An evil empire, A damaged fleet, The Mobile Infantry, and the Spartans. Four views, four corners, four destinies.


The Four Corners of the universe.

Halo/Star Wars/Starship Troopers/my own universe Crossover Extravaganza

Space: Orbit over Earth II (Rebel Held)

USSDF Auburn DDS-156

August 23rd, 2578 0934 Hours Local

Brigadier General Lawing (HOCI Commander of the Eastern Fleet)

Space for all its glory and all its splendor is one of the worst places to fight in. For General Lawing he knew this to the vary core of his being. All his experience fighting was on the ground or in atmosphere. Fighting in the deep airless expanses of space was something he had never done. A large explosion that had once been the Frigate Bragg lit up his face.

His face was a hidden by large glasses and his untrimmed beard. His eyes where the color of emeralds. His hair the color wet hay and his face wasn't only adorned with hair. Several large scars crossed his face, the largest of which crossed his left eye going from brow to jaw.

Unfortunately his face was not in its normal look of confidence or passiveness. But in a face of mild fear and anxiousness. While his job put him in dangers way much more then your average soldier. Fighting in space was outside his job description. He looked at the commander of the Destroyer his face was in a confident smirk. This was his domain.

Commander John Curtis was a naval man through and through. Fighting in the splendor of space was normal to him. Looking around the bright flashes of explosions and firing of weapons lit up his face. His face unlike Lawing's was clean of hair and scars. His eyes of brown stared out into the inkiness of space of which his hair struck a familiar resemblance.

Both where on the bridge of the USSDF Auburn a destroyer of the Columbia Class. A ship that at times would out perform even a heavy carrier in shear death dealing capabilities. In its current situation, out in unfamiliar space and out numbered 7 to 1 was not what any of the ships in the North Squadron of the Eastern Fleet was made for. The North Squadron was made for protection of the Center Squadron.

The ships around the Auburn where light vessels mostly Destroyers, Frigates, and the occasional Missile Frigate. As such facing an armada of large capital ships was not on their to do list. Commander Curtis knew that the battle was going badly a single thought crept into this mind 'Maneuver RLH' He closed his eyes for a second and opened them breathing in and then releasing.

"Petty Officer Grey Prepare for a blind jump." Curtis said to one of the people at a console to his right.

"Sir, That is extremely dangerous we wont know where we will end up at or when for that matter." Said Curtis's Executive officer an aged man of 60 his grey hair pulled into a loose pony tail.

"I know the risks it is the only option in order to ensure no further men are lost on our side. Prepare the other ships as well for the jump." Curtis replied with a stern voice.

"Commander if I may be so bold what do you mean a blind jump." Lawing said only knowing of ground transportation and a drop pods.

"We open the nearest wormhole and all the ships go through it." Curtis replied looking over the crew as the bridge was readied for jump.

"How can 40 odd ships go through one wormhole it's not physically possible." Lawing replied.

"True but focusing all our jump drives at one hole will open a portal large enough for all of the ships to go through at once. Instead of several holes close together which could take us in any event even more off target." Curtis replied

"Do we even have a heading." Lawing spit back locking himself into the seat he had found near the escape pod if he needed to use it.

"No the one problem with a jump like this is the fact that there is no exit the only exit we would go out of is a naturally occurring wormhole naturally large enough to spit us out." Curtis said while he locked himself into his command chair.

"Do those even exist?" Lawing asked after he pulled a small set of rosary beads starting the prayer he had known since a child.

"In limited numbers."

"Oh god." Lawing replied and started praying faster.

The ship was ready after a few moments of setting up the jump drive. Everyone on the bridge was either following Lawing's lead and praying or closing their eyes and hoping the plan worked. The ship shuddered for a moment as the warp drive kicked in and the small warm hole opened up. The hole expanded to close to a click wide and every ship in the remnants of the Northern Squadron went into the great void.

* * *

><p>Space: Reach orbit<p>

UNSC Naval Watch Station OWP-087

April 1st 2603 0002 Hours Local

Petty Officer Second Class Rachael Johannes

For Petty Officer Rachael Johannes being alone on a orbital watch platform was not what she had signed on for. She had signed on hoping to be like her grandfather a rough and tough fighter pilot. But her poor eyesight had crushed any chances of being in a saber or even the newer super sabers. The watch platform console lit up her face that most would describe as pretty.

Her dirty blonde hair was cut for a military regulation bun and here light blue eyes where clear like a frosty January morning. Her nose small and her lips a dark red color natural even though most doubted that.

Rachael looked up from her novel to look at the instruments around all of them normal even the ones that said how much oxygen was in the station. She breathed a sigh of irritation. Soon the platform would travel near the place where Spartan Jorge had sacrificed himself to stop a Covenant Super Carrier. The instruments would start reacting but Rachael had passed through the area enough it hardly phased her.

As the station passed even closer the instruments started to give off the ever nerve racking beeping sound. Rachael looked up again and breathed and even bigger sigh of irritation at the stupid device. Had she looked closer she would have noticed instead of a warning saying a wormhole present but instead of craft coming in without either UNSC or Separatist signatures. The buzzing would continue as she drifted closer towards the wormhole.

Rachael looked up at the instrument expecting the normal blinking buttons to be blinking but instead a whole separate set where blinking making her nervous. She wheeled her chair closer to the console and started pressing buttons to bring up the screen that would tell her what the hell was going on.

Said screen presented her with an image of several small warships coming through the wormhole near her. Fear tried to grip her but she shook it off. Instincts drilled into here made here reach for the com station and call Reach Military Command.

"Reach Military Command how can I help you today?" Said a man on the video screen. His voice slightly screechy and annoying.

"Reach Command this is Petty Officer Johannes. I have several ships coming through a wormhole."

"Hah ha Johannes its way to early for an April fools joke." The man said dismissing her.

"I'm not joking there are ships coming look at the readings I'm sending." Rachael exclaimed.

"They look like fakes do you really expect me or anyone here at Command to believe…" The man was cut off as the video screen snowballed.

Rachael looked from the vid screen to the observation window the station had and saw the ships had arrived. She quickly hid behind her seat and started praying. The man at Reach Command on the other hand had literally shit his pants when his sensors started going nuts. In short literal pandemonium at Reach Command.

* * *

><p>Space: Orbit over Unknown Planet<p>

USSDF Auburn DDS-156

August 23rd, 2578 Time Unknown

Brigadier General Lawing (HOCI Commander of the Eastern Fleet)

For one General Lawing and the others of the North Squadron Jump Drives always had the effect of producing an E.M.P on completion of a jump. While the ships of the USSDF and others of Earth where prepared for such actions the objects around them seemed under prepared for it. Several objects in front of the Squadron stopped working or simply shutdown. Unfortunately this was the worst thing that could have happened at this moment.

While the ships where designed to be protected from E.M.P.s those defenses hinged on undamaged armor and no ships of the Squadron had un damaged armor. So for them and the objects around them, everything was screwed up.

"Damage Report Seamen Johannes!" Curtis yelled at one of his crew members.

"Sir all electronics are either offline or offline because we didn't have them turned on." Her face bathed in a red light. Her short hair tied in a loose bun.

"Damn it bring all systems online that we can." Curtis yelled

"Do I owe you a whiskey or a punch to the face?" Lawing asked unbuckling his seat.

"Whiskey, and give it to me later. I want a progress report everyone." Curtis said looking around the bridge.

"Sir reactor 1-4 are offline. Reactor 5,7,8, and 10 are on line. 6 and 9 are at 50 percent capacity sir!" Yelled Chief Ward

"All MACs are offline, All CIWS are active, All other weapons are malfunctioning sir." Petty Officer Jones said looking up from his screen

"Life support working at 59 percent capacity sir!" Yelled Ensign Wolfe

"Try rerouting power from reactor 7 to life support." Lieutenant Commander Roberts said to Ensign Wolfe.

"Are there any radio transmissions coming in we need to know if there are any life forms around or the other ships are better then we are." Curtis said to the young Seamen to his left.

"Not coming from the other ships sir but we are receiving one coming from the ships coming near us." said Seamen replied.

"What ships coming near us?" Both Curtis and Lawing said at the same time.

"Those sir." Roberts said to the both of them pointing out the observation window.

"Son of a bitch." Lawing said.

* * *

><p>Space: Reach orbit<p>

UNSC DD Fredericksburg

April 1st 2603 0034 Hours Local

Ensign John Reilly

For Ensign Reilly today was going to be a normal day. Wake up at 0600 shower and get ready for a day of simple upkeep of the Destroyer. His com station needed a good cleaning and a rewiring but that could wait until the new tech arrived. But for him and most of the off duty UNSC fleet around Reach today was not their day. He looked from his station towards the ships near them.

Blocky was the first word that came to mind but for once he kept his mouth shut. He switched the set from UNSC channels to open channels and started broadcasting. This was a planned event in case something like this happened hopefully to prevent another war from starting.

"Attention non UNSC ships power down all weapon systems and prepare to be boarded. Any attempt to resist and your fleet will be destroyed. Failure to respond will result in destruction. You have 10 minutes to reply." He said through his headset hopping the aliens spoke English.

* * *

><p>Space: Orbit over Unknown Planet<p>

USSDF Auburn DDS-156

August 23rd, 2578 Time Unknown

Brigadier General Lawing (HOCI Commander of the Eastern Fleet)

"Really an ultimatum. At least they speak English." Lawing said looking at Curtis.

"True but our communications are on the fritz and I'm out of ideas." Curtis replied.

"The running lights still work correct?" Lawing asked

"Yes but I don't see how that will help." Curtis said looking at his friend.

"Morse Code." Lawing stated

"It might just work. Petty Officer Brown use the running lights like a flashlight and relay everything I say." Curtis said looking at a man sitting in front a small console.

"Sir." Brown replied getting ready.

"Attention UNSC ships we are non hostile towards you. We are seeking sanctuary. Non of our ships have hangers to enter through. Except this one as all others are either too small or too badly damaged. We will attempt to get the doors open. Our ship was damaged while fighting and from the jump please allow us the time to open them manually if necessary. Also we can receive but not transmit but through this way of communication." Curtis said and Brown started relaying it to the UNSC.

* * *

><p>Space: Reach orbit<p>

UNSC CV Enterprise

April 1st 2603 0052 Hours Local

Vice Admiral Grey

Vice Admiral Grey was stunned not only did the ships respond but responded in Morse Code of all things. He chuckled softly at the irony the supposed first contact might just be a lost group of ships not knowing where they are at. But he would figure out where they where from later but now he was in a Pelican heading towards what the people had said was the only ship they could enter as the rest where badly damaged. But he was happy this would probably end well.

The Pelican moved closer to the large ship and Admiral Grey read the side off the ship he was near. 'USSDF Auburn' he blinked and thought 'English is one thing but English lettering is another.' he turned forwards as the ship started aligning towards the hanger. Which was open and ready to receive them. The ODSTs around him started making final checks of equipment and readying themselves mentally.

All of the ODSTs where in full battle regalia and most had extra magazines stuffed into pants, Grenades hanging from belts, and side arms strapped to legs. All of them where ready to deal death to anyone foolish enough to tempt them. The Pelican landed in the hangers door that lead to a storage bay. Men and Women milled around in the bay waiting for them to land. Several of them snapped to and set up a welcoming party.

The Pelicans rear hatch opened and the ODSTs off loaded and stood guard over the Pelican. Vice Admiral Grey stepped off the Pelican and the nearest group of ODSTs saluted. The men and women on the other side of the bay saluted as well. Grey watched appraisingly the men and women of the group most where dressed in BDU like clothing some wore black variants that seemed armored. Two men stood at the end of the row not saluting but standing. The one on the left in the black BDU variant looked even more armored then the others around him.

The one on the right however looked much like he did white uniform and all. He smiled maybe these where just humans from some remote colony that didn't get attacked. He hoped that was the case. But fate, luck, and karma had decided different.

"Good morning sir. Commander Curtis of the USSDF Auburn." the navy man said saluting.

"Good morning. Brigadier General Lawing USHOCIA Commander Eastern Fleet." The man in blacks said saluting as well.

"Good morning gentlemen shall we cut formalities for now and figure out what's going on. Where are you from and what is the USSDF I believed you said?" Grey asked

"The USSDF stands for the United Stated Space Defense Force. And we are from Earth." Curtis said

"The USHOCIA is the United States High Orbit Combat Infantry Army of which I command the forces of the Eastern Fleet." Lawing said.

"Earth… Earth really I don't believe you." Grey said

"Believe us or don't believe us it's non of my concern." Lawing said. "Seamen Johannes make sure the crew knows not to attack these men."

"What the hell. Stand fast Johannes. How in the world did you get on this ship your supposed to be on the Gettysburg." Grey said pointing at her

"The hell she has been with our crew since the ship docked on Earth two years ago." Curtis said

"So your saying that she is a member of the UNSC correct." Grey nodded "Well I have one possible idea on how that is possible. And that idea is that we may be from a parallel universe." Lawing said

* * *

><p>So yeah this little idea festered for far too long. Review and I may put this higher on my list of things to work on but yeah I'm happy this worked I think. Also I put this under its own title because this will be worked on though it will be worked on after Fallschirmjäger is finished. And those wondering why its taking so long on 4SiA yeah my editors computer Fucked it self and well my editing work got put on the back burner. So yeah flame him for delays. M.E.R.C. Inc signing off. Though on second thought don't flame him. After all he is my lifesaver. So I guess its my fault to for not working on stuff waiting for him to catch up and also I was probably just lazy in my work. Sorry folks2 don't flame him. Also if you have shame on you it was a joke.<p> 


End file.
